The invention relates to a safety braking device of a sliding roof cover that can be moved in translation along vehicle-fixed guides, and which includes at least one braking element coupled with the sliding roof cover, and which in normal operation can be moved together with the sliding roof cover in translation along an associated guide.
Safety braking devices of this type are supposed to prevent a deployed, or at least partially opened, cover from experiencing a large displacement relative to the vehicle during an accident. These safety braking devices have to have a very short response time and must provide, above all, a fail-proof reliability in terms of activation.
A generic safety braking device is known from DE 103 25 327 B3, in which a predetermined breaking point is provided in a drive train between a power unit and the sliding roof cover. The predetermined breaking point is sheared off in response to a high acceleration value, which disrupts a connection between the sliding roof cover and the power unit to release the sliding roof cover and engage the sliding roof cover with the braking device.
The invention provides an improved braking device which is more easily adapted to a desired trigger force than that which is known in the prior art.